tantamosfandomcom-20200215-history
Historical Events of Glimra
The following is the entire timeline of the world of Glimra which resides in the Tantamos Universe. ''' '''This means that the following WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. If you do not with to have any important events, plot, twists, or secrets spoiled for you then PLEASE AVOID READING the following. The Ages of Time Tenebri (TNBR.) - The age before light. A time of darkness and void which lasts for billions of years. The exact amount is unknown. It is said that there has always been a void before creation. Aroa u Glimra (RGLM.) - The age of beginnings. A planet is born. The sparkling lights called xara that hang in the void and streak across the sky. These small and far away lights remain in the dark sky. Solio (SL.) - The birth of a blue-white xara which takes many years to amass, pressurize, and grow. The planet and its bodies are pulled into the gravity of this large star and onto an orbital path. This age brings light to Glimra and forces the many creatures of darkness into hiding but only as long as the light touches the surface of the planet. Tenebri (TNBR.) There are no major events listed. Aroa u Glimra (RGLM.) 1 RGLM. - The Golden Dragon appeared in the void, clutching a misshapen and spherical mass. This mass, once a dragon much like himself, broke down into the elements of land, water, air, fire, and spirit. The scales covering this mass streak away into the void and born from each scale is a star. She, the mass curled in on itself, embodies everything that is living and dead. Her flesh became soil, her bones became rocks, her blood became water, her breath became air and fire, her spirit was the energy for all magic and all life. Thus the cycle began. Solio (SL.) 1 SL. - Three great bodies from the void called the soror crash into the surface of Glimra, creating three craters and breaking apart into the three moons which are caught in the gravity of Glimra. In an act of self-sacrifice for the sake of creation, explodes into a dust covering the land, giving birth to magical and non-magical entities unlike those of other worlds, tears which outsiders to the land may travel to, and messengers by which to spread the word of Glimra. Gradually, a great blue-white xara (star) is born from the collected dust beyond the reaches of the beings of Glimra, in the void. 50 SL. - Mont Hore erupts, splitting apart the Castle of Hogin into three sections divided by flowing lava. This split causes the Fabri Masin to be filled with lava, rendering it unreachable, and eventually encased in cooled and hardened lava rock. It is during this cataclysmic event that the Skoldenür, (volcanic golaems shaped to the likeness of dragons) emerge from the lava. They melt almost all kinds of metal and resist fire, spirit, wind, and land-based magics. A great black dragon known as Smokren takes over the Castle of Hogin and claims it for himself. It is he that controls the Skoldenür as their sole creator. It is the very presence of this dragon that causes illness and he sends forth his creatures to scorch the land and eradicate the establishments of the many races of Embeg. The castle itself becomes known as Taronos (or "The Dark Throne"). 100 SL. - Tübera is established as a kingdom of darkness after the majority of the population is killed, driven away from the continent and for those that still remained, enslaved. Beings of the Niver Deor Relm beneath the surface are welcomed and permitted to set claim to anyone that may have run away as a slave, fled from the burning of their village, or perhaps even somehow survived an intended death blow and instead crawled off into the bare woods.